


Everything Has Beauty

by Daemon12794



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALSO S2 WHY MUST YOU HURT ADRIEN SO, Adrien is a not so blind cookie, F/M, HE IS A FLUFFCHILD AND DOES NOT DESERVE SO MUCH PAIN IN THIS WORLD, all these babies with such burdens, also chloe u a lil bitch but plis bring her mom back, marinette u don't know how good you have it, marinette was so wrapped up in her dreamworld that she couldn't see what was in front of her lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon12794/pseuds/Daemon12794
Summary: Marinette is so caught up in the fact that they should never reveal their identities to one another, she never stopped for one second to think that maybe, Adrien had already figured it out on his own. This is a series of one shots with very a paper-thin plotline that *hopefully* has a sweet ending.Update: This is NOT a series of one-shots, and it had a very heavy plot, probably some angst, probably some light sin, a dash of angsty reveal, and Nathalie getting a redemption arc worthy of Nadine Ross?





	1. Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! It is I, terrible writer of all things short and (hopefully) sweet. I'm trying to lace in the S2E2 but forgive me if it doesn't work out. This thing just stuck with me that maybe Adrien had already figured out who Ladybug was (from the knowing smile in Kung Food, and other things I spent way too much time pondering over). 
> 
> By the way the plot is going to develop REALLY SLOWLY. Get onboard the fluff train.
> 
> Anyway drop me a review and check out my other works. :) Thanks!

"Chat Noir, are you really okay? You seem a bit quiet."

Chat looked towards Ladybug, who was sitting next to him, holding her sandwich. They were sitting on a roof after an Akuma attack that didn't need a Lucky Charm or a Cataclysm, giving them enough time to grab a bite from the local café and actually enjoy some time with each other for a change. He had suggested playing twenty questions and she had surprisingly agreed. They had gone way past twenty in the last half an hour, but it seemed that neither were in a hurry to be anywhere, and they had only stopped when Ladybug pointed out that their food was getting cold. If Adrien was honest with himself, he didn't want to transform back and go back to the deathly quiet mansion that he called home.

"Nothing that a good sandwich can't fix, My Lady," he said, holding up his massive club sandwich for her to see.

That earned a snort from Ladybug, "I have no idea how you're eating that, you can't mix all those meats, cheese and sauces together. That's just  _wrong_ on so many levels."

"I have no idea what you mean - I'm a growing boy! I need my protein! Plus, my kwami is a glutton. His bad habits are rubbing off on me," he did a dramatic pose at this, raising his hand to his forehead like a damsel in distress. Bringing out his best Plagg impression, "I'm hungry! I'm starving! This is abuse, you never feed me A- Chat," he ended his rant, realising he might have said a bit more than he had planned to.

Ladybug choked on her sandwich, and Chat thumped her on her back until she stopped coughing. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she wheezed in between giggles, "there's no way your kwami sounds like that!"

Chat held up a gloved hand, "Please, when you meet Plagg... You'll know what I'm talking about. What's your kwami like?"

Ladybug paused at the surety in his tone.  _I guess I will meet Plagg... Some day. I wonder what he'll look like without those green cat eyes... A bit like Adrien, perhaps? No - Marinette - Alya's rubbing off on you!_

"Tikki's a darling, she's too sweet for words. She's calm and supportive - without her, my mind would be all over the place. She's even started organising my desk when I'm working or studying. It's amazing! She makes me look like I've got my shit sorted out."

She had to stifle a laugh as she put a finger out to push up Chat's jaw. His mouth had fallen open in astonishment as if he couldn't fathom the concept of a helpful kwami.

"Tikki's told me that Plagg is her total opposite. That's he's a real troublemaker."

"My Lady, you have  _no_ idea. He's the whole reason my room is so messy! The little goblin can phase through concrete, but he's perfectly comfortable throwing things here and there, and - get this, LB - He. Makes. Cheese. And not even the nice cheese that people get a whiff of and go, "Oh, this is nice, very good taste, my good Sir." No. Because of him, I have to smell like rotting cheese all the time.  _All the time!_ Can you imagine trying to navigate high school for the first time, smelling like godawful Camembert all the time?!"

"For the first time?'

Chat stopped short for the second time that evening, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "I... uh... I couldn't go to school before this year. I was homeschooled."

Marinette treasured this little piece of information, and filed it away in her Chat cabinet in her mind. Rather than seeing the glaringly obvious picture in front of her, the tone in which Chat sorrowfully said those words made her imagine a child who was confined to a room, or maybe a bed. Someone who was too sick to go to school and play sports and enjoy life. The way he revelled in his powers, how he pigged out on junk food whenever he had the chance, and his descriptions of the short bursts of freedom that was his stint as Chat only made to cement her belief that Chat Noir was someone who was not allowed out regularly, and definitely not someone that she had come in contact with in her civilian life. _'And besides,'_ Marinette thought to herself, _'I'm pretty sure I'd know him the moment I lay my eyes on him.'_

* * *

 

_'_ _Okay okay okay, breathe, Mari... You can do this, there's no need to panic. There's nothing that's going to go wrong in a few minutes_ ,' she thought to herself as she ran up the steps of the school the next day.

"Hey Marinette! Good morning!"

Marinette felt her already pounding heart stutter a bit when she heard his voice call out to her from ahead. She looked up to see Adrien give her a happy wave, and motion for her to join him, Nino and Alya hanging out at the foot of the stairs. Slowing down to a walk and taking deep breaths, she tried to slow down her heart rate so she wouldn't sound like a wheezing parrot when she reached the group.

"G-good morning guys, don't -," she paused to catch her breath, smiling in thanks as Alya handed her a water bottle, "don't we have lab?"

"Nah, Mendeleev's out sick, so we have the next two hours free!"

Marinette sighed, dropping down on the staircase, cradling her head in her hands.  _All that hurry for nothing._

Alya grabbed her shoulders, "It wasn't in vain, girl! Don't worry! We were gonna go for breakfast!"

Nino put his arm around her shoulders, his other hand imagining a rainbow in front of them, "Think of the coffee, the croissants, the scrambled egg and butter just  _melting-_ "

"Okay, okay, you convinced me. Just, please not back to my house. Let's go somewhere else instead," laughed Marinette, sneaking a shy glance at Adrien. Nino bounded up and grabbed his buddy, "Done. Plus, the best part of it is that we help our buddy Adrien here cheat on his carefully constructed diet."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Like I needed convincing. I will  _inhale_ my breakfast faster than you can say 'Ladybug'."

The group started to move towards the school steps, with Nino saying, " Dude, you are so on! Loser takes the bill."

 

 


	2. The Whereabouts of the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was pleasantly surprised to be let back to school after his father's outburst, but he didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Wait, did I say paper-thin plotline?   
>  Whoopsie.

Adrien finished his dinner and stood up obediently, after placing his cutlery perfectly on his plate. He hesitated before leaving the table, opening his mouth for the first time during that dinner, "Thank you for letting me go back to school, Father."

Gabriel said nothing for a heartbeat, and Adrien almost turned to leave before he stopped himself and asked, "Did you find the book, then?" His father did not look up from his food when he said, "Yes, it was returned by one of your many... admirers," ending the sentence with distaste. Adrien blinked owlishly at his father, not being able to fathom who could have found the book and known that it belonged to him.... ' _unless.... Nah_.'

"I hope this at least teaches you to be more careful with things... Especially those that do not belong to you," Gabriel enunciated clearly, fixing his son with a piercing gaze.

"Yes, sir," Adrien mumbled shamefacedly. He walked out of the dining hall with his head hanging low, holding his breath. He only let it out once he had closed the door to his bedroom, his exhale coinciding with Plagg flying out of his shirt collar. 

"So the book's back inside the safe, Plagg. Are you sure you didn't see who took it out of my bag that day?"

"For the last time kid, I was in your shirt pocket. I couldn't have seen it even if I wanted to!"

"Alright, alright... Just checking."

* * *

 

"It was pretty cool of your dad to let you back to school, dude," commented Nino as he and Adrien walked up the steps of the school together, "does that mean he's finally loosening up?"

"Are you crazy? Someone returned the book that I lost. Don't know what they told him to change his mind, but whoever it was, I'm grateful," muttered the blond boy, wringing his arms around the strap of his bag.

"Grateful for what?" Alya's voice piped out from behind the pair, startling both in the process. Adrien and Nino turned around to face Alya and Marinette, the latter waving shyly as she caught up with the group.

"Returning the book that Adrien lost in school - Hi Beautiful," Nino said as he put an arm around Alya and pecked her cheek. Waving to Marinette at the same time that Adrien wished them good morning, he said, "Morning 'Nette."

"The book? Who had it, Adrien?" asked Alya, as she hugged her boyfriend in return.

"That's what I was just telling Nino, I have no idea who took it. Or even why would they have taken it. I mean, I would have lent it if they wanted to read it!" finished Adrien lamely, as he hunched his shoulders, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stared at the floor, "Do I give off that bad an aura, that someone wouldn't ask me if they could borrow it, and save me all of this trouble?"

"Well, then, Mr. Agreste, you've come to the right person. Alya Césaire, at your service. There hasn't been a mystery that I haven't been able to get to the bottom of!" said Alya smartly, giving Adrien a light punch on the shoulder.

"You mean, other than the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" teased Nino.

"Oh, now you're not playing fair."

As the group started to move towards the classroom, Adrien noticed that Marinette was hanging behind a little, her face completely red. Before he could ask her what was wrong, he heard the dreaded squeal "Adrikiiiiins!" and a fast-growing blur of yellow and white out of the corner of his eye. Weighing his options, he took this moment to sidestep Chloe by slipping into the washroom, at the same time resolving to talk to Marinette in their next break.


	3. Apologies Are in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a plot of things to do (haha so punny), so I decided to procrastinate and update this fic. I've actually finished the synopsis for every chapter of this story. *gasp* Chtulu is evolving, friends! She actually finishes her stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purring scene I refer to is part of my other fic "Help A Brother Out". Please read! :)

"Look out, LB!" Chat called out for the third time this fight, yanking Ladybug down to avoid the pieces of rubble the akuma was throwing at them, "Almost took your head off there. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ladybug gave him a wry smile, and he realised he was twisting her question from the other day back onto her. But that was besides the point. Something was obviously bothering his Lady. She had been so distracted ever since she turned up. It was five past, and Adrien had just reached home from school when he heard the crashes and sirens through his window. For the first time in his memory, he had held the fort in the akuma fight for the longest time, giving intermittent missed called to Ladybug through his baton - when he wasn't using it. When she had finally arrived, Chat had had to work extra hard to make sure she wasn't going to get bodyslammed by the akuma that - _oh my god, what is that? OH SHI-_

Chat barely had time to process it before he had scooped up Ladybug and catapulted them behind the Akuma before a massive column came crashing down on the point where they had previously been standing. He arched an eyebrow delicately at the now destroyed advert of Gabriel's new perfume, with his civilian face adorned on the side, and turned to face Ladybug, saying, "Maybe it's time for a Lucky Charm?"

Ladybug nodded, and called for it. Using the charm, they dispelled off the akuma quickly, and both headed over to a nearby roof to catch their breath & for Ladybug to use her miraculous cure.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, ignoring the beeping coming from both their miraculouses. Ladybug was wringing her hands, a gesture that was oddly familiar and tickled the back of Adrien's mind.

* * *

E _arlier that morning..._

_"Remind me again why we thought this was a good idea?" groaned Nino as he pushed himself low into the chair, giving his stomach as much space as possible to expand._

_"I don't know," moaned Adrien from the other side of the table, "who decided to order the fourth round of omlettes?"_

_"The both of you," scowled Alya, giving them both a severe look, "Honestly, puberty-driven boys are the most disgusting eaters that I have ever laid my eyes upon."_

_"Aw c'mon, Alya, I thought you were eggstatic about breakfast," chuckled Adrien, exchanging a fist bump with Nino for the terrible pun._

_Alya rolled her eyes and turned to face Marinette, who had barely touched her food. She had spent the entire meal poking holes through her single fluffy omlette - one that had been ordered for her by Nino and Adrien, despite protests from her side. Alya elbowed her gently, trying to bring out a smile in her best friend, "I guess you gotta be one to understand, am I right?"_

_Marinette gave her an uncomfortable smile and continued to play with her food._

_Nino yawned, "We still have an hour before class. What do you guys wanna do?"_

_Alya pulled out a notebook and pen with flourish, setting them before her on the table. She motioned for Adrien to sit up straighter, "Okay Mr. Agreste, time for your statement. Time and date that you last saw the book?"_

_Adrien stretched delicately, allowing the food in his stomach to settle a bit more before yawning and replying, "Around break time..."_

_Marinette could barely hear the words he was saying because the guilt sitting in her stomach too strongly to be ignored. 'If I told him I took it, he would hate me. I know Lila took it but how can I explain how I found it without sounding like a total STALKER?!' She was too upset to think of any better apology, and she knew anything she said might contradict whatever news he would eventually hear from his father, making her sound like an even bigger liar. She jerked up, the plastic chair falling backwards with a clatter. The two other teens at the table abruptly stopped talking to stare at her, and Nino opened one eye from his impromptu nap._

_Wringing her hands, she muttered, "I.. I forgot something at home... I gotta go."_

_And with that, she picked up the chair, and walked out of the restaurant, counting on Alya to cover for her._

* * *

"I did something, Chat Noir. I did something and I don't know how to tell my friends," mumbled Ladybug, giving Chat a shock. He had never seen her so vulnerable  before. His arms shot out immediately, to hold Ladybug's shoulders. 

"Hey," he said softly, "it's okay. I'm sure it's something that can be fixed, right? Why don't you tell me about it?"

Ladybug hesitated, ignoring the beeping once again. She had been a wreck since morning. She couldn't tell Alya, because not only would she be really disappointed with her for just 'taking' Adrien's book, but she'd also want to know what was in it. She couldn't tell Nino - he'd just tell Adrien. She sure as hell couldn't tell Adrien himself. But she could tell Chat, right? One of these days, she had to tell him about what she found in the book anyway - if it could help them harness hidden abilities. He was her best friend. At this point in time, he probably knew her better than anyone, except maybe Alya. He would understand. He had to understand.

She was just about to start talking when Chat's miraculous rang out a final, persistent beep. They both watched the last paw pad flicker. He hesitated, knowing she was in a bad place. The fact that she wasn't running away at the prospect that he might de-transform any minute itself proved that.

"You know what, hold on," he grabbed her hand, motioning for her to sit on one side of a chimney. They were on a roof pretty high up. It was nighttime. He took one final look around to make sure no one could spot them if they sat down. He sat down against the adjacent side of the chimney. They definitely couldn't see each other unless one deliberately turned their head around to look.

"We can talk here, my Lady. I promise I won't look. I'm going to detransform now, is that okay?"

Ladybug mumbled a yes in response.

Chat Noir released his transformation, reaching out his hands to catch Plagg, who started to throw a tantrum at once.

"Oh the horror! You keep pushing me, kid. I can't hold on for so long. I'm exhausted! There's only so much that a poor, underfed, abused kwami can do!"

"A  _kilo_ of cheese, Plagg. I will give you a  _kilo_ of cheese, if you would shut your mouth for just  _ten_ minutes," growled Adrien, pulling out the remaining Camembert that Plagg had left in his pocket earlier in the day. Plagg accepted the cheese with a huff, giving him a beady eye before shooting off towards Ladybug. Adrien knew that look - it was the kwami's way of taunting him, telling him to just turn around and throw a fucking party, with confetti and banners that read 'I'm Chat Noir! It's not a secret anymore!' and scare the life out of his Lady, sitting just a few inches away on his side.

 A giggle pulled him out of his reverie. Adrien saw Ladybug stick her hand out from the corner of his eye, towards Plagg.

"Well aren't you a cutie," she cooed, earning a scoff from Adrien, who desperately wished she had said that to him and not to the evil cat goblin who deserved none of it. 

 Plagg let out a purr in response to her giving him a one fingered scratch on the top of his head. He caught Adrien's eye and winked - causing Adrien to roll his eyes and scoff louder, to drown out the sound of Plagg's purring. _Sure, purr for the girl when she scratches your head. What do I get? A midnight wake up call when you decide to sleep next to my ear and purr like a fucking motorcycle engine._

"Oh I see where he gets it from," giggled Ladybug, "I'm glad he's picking up the best skills you have to offer."

Adrien mumbled something under his breath, and the only words Ladybug caught were, "involuntary - no idea that would happen - little goblin"

Plagg opened his eyes wide, doing his best kitten impression, "Be a dear and let Tikki out, please? I haven't seen her in decades."

The shock of hearing Plagg say 'please' was enough to distract Adrien from the last beep of Ladybug's miraculous and the soft pink light that flashed momentarily before disappearing into the Parisian night. He started when he heard a high pitched-squeal and a red bullet pummel Plagg out his field of vision.

"Right, now that my little sycophant has been taken care of... Where were we?"

Marinette pulled her legs closer to herself, perching her chin on her knees. Sighing loudly, she stated, "I took something I wasn't supposed to. I took it because Tikki told me to, but it was still wrong and I should have thought it through better. And the worst part is that it caused so much trouble! And I don't know what to tell my friend, who got the worst out of this - I mean I made it better. But he doesn't know how, or why, and I can never tell him how or why because he will  _hate_ me for the rest of his life and I can't live with myself - "

"Wait wait wait, my Lady. You're not making any sense. Can we back up a bit?" 

And that was all it took for Marinette to start babbling. She tried her best to keep names out, but said everything - from the Tikki sensing the book, to following a certain classmate, to that Akuma attack where she met him, and then taking the book back to analyse it with Master Fu. Adrien only interrupted once, to ask who Master Fu was, and Marinette stuck her hand out - as if his face were in front of her and she was shushing him - saying she'll get back to that. Adrien heard the entire story, subtly putting out his hand when her breath hitched at the part when she realised that she couldn't tell her friend the truth, because he would know that she had lied since his father would have told him something different, and he would hate her for the rest of her life. She caught sight of the gloveless hand, and accepted it, threading her fingers through his and squeezing. Her story petered out after that, both revelling in the sensation that they were holding each other's glove-less hands for the first time, feeling the warmth, the calluses, and the pulse of each other's bodies. To Adrien it felt like he could feel her soul coursing through his hand - the pink skin looking almost like silk under the pale moonlight. He knew this story, he knew the girl. It was like all the pieces suddenly fit together and he knew the hand he was holding. It was the same hand that had given him the friendship bracelet, the same hand that had sewn so many beautiful gift for her classmates. And knowing just made him hold on tighter, a happy glow spreading through his heart. He'd always thought that Marinette was a strong girl. He just didn't know how strong till now.

"Maybe..." He cleared his throat, "Maybe he won't be mad. Maybe he'll appreciate the honesty."

Now it was Marinette's turn to scoff lightly, "Do you really think he'll believe me over his own father?"

"He'll understand why you had to lie to his father."

"So what you're saying is that I should tell him I took his book and was the cause of this whole drama?"

"You just told me that you  _didn't_ take his book and actually saved it from a violent compost-machine grave."

Marinette sighed, "You make it sound so simple."

The two teenagers sat in silence, facing two different point of the compass, holding hands. It was cut short by the return of the two tiny gods, who flitted into view from Adrien's side. Tikki giggled and waved at Adrien, as he took in the sight of the tiny bug-like creature. He smiled as he put his free hand out to cup her and bring her closer to him, bathing his face in her warm red glow. She was gorgeous, with beautiful indigo eyes and a perfectly circular dot on her forehead.

"Hello, Chat. It's nice to finally meet you," she sang as Adrien's smile widened. It was Plagg's turn to snort and avert his eyes. He shot between the two of them, pushing them apart,

"Okay, enough already. You're going to give him expectations that I'm going to have to live up to. Go. Shoo. Skedaddle back to _your_ chosen."

Tikki shot Plagg an aggrieved look, to which Adrien snickered. She floated up and planted a kiss on his forehead, "For good luck, since I'm sure  _he_ gives you nothing but trouble."

The air tingled with the tiny spark of magic she had left on him. Plagg sniffed, "Always too generous, she was."

Meanwhile, he heard Ladybug ( _Marinette,_ his heart sang) ask Tikki if she was ready for another transformation. The air glowed once again with their joint transformations.

Chat Noir stood up and stretched, while Ladybug turned to face him. She gave him a soft smile as she reached up to give him a scratch under his chin,

"Such a kitty." 

Chat preened for a few seconds before he put out his arms for a hug. Ladybug hugged him tight, and said, "Thanks for listening, Chat."

"Anytime Bugaboo. Just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."  _I'm going to hell for this. I should just tell her I know who she is._

"I'll take your word for it," she gave him a smile that threatened to turn him into goo.

"Good night, my Lady."

"Good night, Minou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby Adrien, always fixing his own problems.
> 
> Btw Tikki just gave him some good luck, so Adrien's going to have a really good week.
> 
> ..... Or will he?


End file.
